KIDDNAPPED!
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: Anya and her friends are Kidnapped by the Organization. What are their plans? They can't take their hearts, so to what use are a bunch of 13 year old girls to them? Most of which, haven't even heard of KH to begin with! Written in my POV
1. Organization XIII

Hello! I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, Wikipedia, DS, DS Lite,Labyrinth, or Playstation 2. I do however own myself, and my friends own themselves. BYE!!!!!

* * *

As I waited for for my friends to pull up in the drive way for the 7 day sleepover I felt bored. Really, Really bored.

"Sooooo bored." I sighed. "Why does time have to move slower when your bored?" I thought about it for a moment but eventually spaced out into a staring contest with my cat, Haru. Although Haru won about a minute into the game, because I got bored of that too and began hopping around because I couldn't stand sitting still for so long. I started to think of things I could do while I waited for them to come.

"Hmmm... Maybe I can play Kingdom Hearts!!!!" I said as I hopped over to my room. (Literally) Believe it or not I had bought a Playstation 2 just for Kingdom Hearts. The reason was because when I was little my mother was a stay at home mom whom liked to play video games to pass the time. I would always watch her and my Father play Kingdom Hearts when I was little. It held great memories, that game! Like the time when I started my own game only to never even get past Destiny Islands(True story, I just couldn't let Riku win in that race. In fact even now I can't win it.) and watch my little brother get ahead of me.(It's sad, isn't it? And to think that he was in like kindergarten at the time, or maybe even younger than that.) 'Sigh, good times, good times.' I thought.

Hmmmm.... What to play? What to play?" I said to myself as I held Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 in one hand and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories in the other.

"I still haven't defeated that evil Repliku for the second time yet." I said to myself as I reach out towards my DS. After 15 minutes of playing I had finally Defeated Repliku.

"Yes!!!!!!!" I said, pumping a fist into the air. "I finally won!!!!!!" I screamed. "But now I feel sad. Sad and bored. Hmmmm. I wonder what it would be like to meet Organization XIII?" I said to myself. Seconds after I said that I heard the doorbell ring.

Must be my friends! I thought to myself as I went over to the front door. Standing there were my four friends, Kasey, Hanna, Bree, and Dia. Each held a large bag that held enough clothes for seven days. They were here to keep me company while my parents were away at a seven day business trip. Why I couldn't just sleep over at one of their houses, I'll never know.

"Hi, guys! Come in!" I said as I motioned them to the inside of my house.

"Can we see your room?" Kasey asked.

"Sure!" I said as I motion toward the bedroom at the end of the hallway. They had not seen my room since it had been painted. I had described it over the phone and they were very eager to see it. I had described the paint as soft Savannah green with various wildcats (aka a Lynx, Mountain Lion, Lion Cub, Jaguar, and a little black cat chasing a butterfly) painted by my Aunt and Grandmother. As I opened the door I had my back turned towards it. I opened it and let my friends inside before me Hanna was first to go in but she rushed back out as quickly as she possible could.

"What's wrong, Hanna?" I asked, she looked panicked, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Anya, There are five guys in your room right now." she whispered.

"What!" I whispered in a fast panicked tone.

I peeked through the door to see that sure enough there were five young men in my room. A tall Spiky haired red head sat at my desk listening to music on my computer. He was going through the music mumbling things like "This girl has awful taste." On the ground sat a silver-blue haired boy looking through the books I had on my book shelf next to the desk. He was mumbling things like "Hmmmm... I'll have borrow that, sometime." and "This one looks interesting." Sitting on the edge of my bed was a boy with a blond spiky mullet, playing a tune that sounded quite alike to the theme of Labyrinth on spiky blue guitarlike instrument. Sitting in the middle of my bed was a boy with spiky blond hair staring at the TV screen as my favorite live action movie played(Labyrinth). A boy with pink hair was examining the flower hanging from the ceiling.

I turned towards my friends and quietly motioned for them to head towards the office at the beginning of the hallway. I snuck in and grabbed my mother's laptop, which she gave to me before she left for the trip. My friends and I snuck outside into my backyard and hid inside the shed so they could not see us. I turned on the computer and got on to Wikipedia. There on wikipedia My friends and I looked at the picture of the exact same people we had seen in my room.

"What exactly is Kingdom Hearts?" Bree asked.

"It's my favorite video game, and those people are characters in it."

"Oh cool!" Dia said.

"Yeah it is cool and all."I admitted. "But there are two problems with it."

"What could be wrong with that? I mean besides its practically impossible." Kasey asked.

"Well first off they're supposed to be dead, and second off they're the main antagonists in the second and third games. They come from Organization XIII." I explained.

"Well then, lets go!" Hanna said as she walked towards the door. I closed my computer and realized that I left my sweet cat, Haru, inside with my favorite members of Organization XIII. (minus Larxene, Thank goodness, poor Haru would be dead before I even got to my bedroom. )

"Guys,we can't go, I just realized that I left Haru behind!" I exclaimed. With the knowledge of how much I loved my cat, my friends didn't protest once, knowing it would be completely futile. So we snuck back into the house, and I let out a cat call.

"KITTYKITTY!!!!" I called out quickly. Haru came running from my room to the back door with her green eyes shining and her Calico coat and striped tail making her visible in the dark room. The only problem was that directly behind her was the boy silverish-blue hair that covered his left eye.

It was Zexion.

"Well, well, what do we have here? We've been waiting for you Princess. And to think that all we had to do was wait for your cat to leave your room." He said with chuckle.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic and I plan on becoming a professional writer in the future so constructive criticism please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i hope you read the future ones! See ya later! :)


	2. Namine

I hope you like this chapter! Just a heads up but I probably won't be able to update this any time soon.

I do not own kingdom hearts.

* * *

"What do you want with us." I demanded.

"Oh, its simple really, princess. We simply need you for a little experiment." he explained while making vivid hand gestures, and eyeing us as if he were a vulture that had just seen some road kill.

"Well we aren't going!" Kasey said confiedently.

"Yeah, you can't force us to do anything, we're Americians!" Dia said.

" And stubborn ones at that." I said with a smirk.

"My parents will kill you if you touch one hair on our heads." Bree stated.

"Ha! I'll kill them if they even think about thinking about touching a hair on our heads." I declared.

"Wow, Princess. You are the confident one." Axel said as he juggled a small fire ball within his hands. "I mean here we are with your parents and your siblings in our hands, and yet," he threw the fire ball into the hall behind him, "You still threaten us."

"Yes, dear princess, we have planned a long time for this day, so you might as well give up." Marluxia said.

"Fine. We'll go with you just let us grab our things." I said sadly, the Cloaked Schemer smirked, obviously pleased that he had, as always, won. Kasey, Dia, Hanna, Bree, and I pushed past the Organization, and sighed as packed every thing we would need for who knows how long. The others(aka my friends) had nothing to pack so they just sat there, staring at me. "Would you like to help?" I asked them sarcastically as I slipped my note books and a couple of pencils into my suitcase.

"Nope! We're good!" Bree replied as I put favorite books and Mangas atop the note books.

"Fine." I replied as I put my Laptop, DS, and favorite games, in the suitcase. I had finished packing the entertainment and started to pack my clothes, boots, cloak,(yes I own a cloak, and I love wearing it.)hairbrush scrunchie,ect. Once I had finished packing we had headed towards the Organization. Zexion held Haru with one hand as it stared at him and the others, even the cat could tell that something strange was to happen in a few seconds. And it was right, for a few seconds later Axel had opened a portal, and Marluxia pushed them through it. On the other side of the portal they had found a pure white room, with a young blonde girl sitting in its center, drawing a picture, and seeming absorbed with the picture.

"Namine. Come and meet your new friends." Marluxia called out to the girl. "you'll be staying with Namine." Marluxia said as he motioned towards another room. Inside the room there were three bunk beds and a desk. Each of us had quietly raced to the bunk bed they preferred and set their bags on it. I, being the slow runner I was, got stuck with the bunk abouve Namine's. All around Namine's bunk were drawings of people. Namine, whom was still staring at her drawing, timidly went to greet us.

"Hello." she mumbled. In my opinion, she wasn't very alike, aside from looks, to her other. She appeared much more withdrawn and timid than Kairi. I had introduced my friends to Namine and she seemed pleased to have company. Just as I had finished introducing myself and the others to Namine, the Organization started to leave, one of the last ones to leave was Zexion, whom I had just realized still held my cat, Haru.

"Zexion!" I called out.

The boy glanced at me then headed out of the room. I, of course, followed him, for I was not about to let someone keep my cat. After a few minutes of racing after him and him somehow managing to go a little bit faster than me, Zexion had stopped walking and turned to me, Haru still held firmly in his arms.

"You should know better than to exit your room, Princess." Zexion said as he motioned for me to go back to Namine's room.

"I'd like to have my cat back please." I said as reached for her.

"Ah, but Princess, that would be unfair to Namine, she has allergies, you know." he said as he turned and continued to head towards who knows where. I grabbed his arm and he once again turned.

"I shall not let you or Vexen to even think about dissecting my cat!" I said as I forcefully took her back.

"Very well then, Princess, I shall let you have your cat back, but you must return to your room." he insisted.

"Fine." I said as I walked to my room.

* * *

I know. Its awful, isn't it? I just ca't seem to catch the essecnce of the organization in this. I'm thinking of quiting on this one and writing a new one , with out me or my friends in it of course. Although, if anyone wants me to continue this than I shall. If you want me to continue this than tell me in a review.


	3. Then It Hit Me

Yes, I know its terribly short, but When I wrote it in my note book, it was a page and a quarter. And I thought my hand writing was pretty tiny! Hopefully I will be able to update again this week. I meant to put this chapter and the next that I'm working on up at the same time, that way there would be more, but I thought that it would be a good idea to at least post this, because the next is taken a lot longer than I thought it would.

Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

When I came back to the room, I finally got a good look at it. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, even the plant in the corner of the room was a startlingly pale snowy white.

The furniture was very simple. There were two bunk beds, two desks, and two wardrobes. In fact, the only things that didn't have a pale duplicate were an empty white bookshelf, and mirror that hung between the two desks, one of which, Namine sat at, drawing.

After I closed the door, I quietly set Haru down. The poor thing gave me a look of utter annoyance, which......I honestly didn't think was possible from such a sweet cat, but apparently it was. Haru's fur was puffed out, displaying just how close she was to killing someone. I leaned down to pet her. (probably one of the worst ideas I could ever have.) And saw that there were a couple of pillows underneath one of the bunk beds. I pulled one out, and the irritated cat plopped her bottom on it and fell to sleep a second later. And by the look of her face, we weren't gonna get that back any time soon.

Well, by now, any semi-sensible person (maybe even an utterly crazy person) would wonder why I was so calm about all of this. Well......Frankly, I think I fell asleep playing Kingdom Hearts. I sighed, then settled into the bottom bunk of one of the beds.

It then, finally hit me that there were only two bunk beds, which meant that either the Organization didn't plan on keeping two of us, or I had an extremely lazy brain. Honestly, I hope that it was the third option, they counted wrong.

At this, I settled into bed, and drifted off, as I listened to the sounds of Hanna turning the pages of a book, Bree and Kasey arguing over wether Tinker Bell exists or not(Kasey doesn't like Tinker Bell, and Bree does, and They hate each other a lot.) and Dia watching Namine scratch her pencil across the paper as she sketched.

* * *

Was it good? Please Review! Bye!


	4. Utter Boredness Leads to Utter Chaos

Yay! I updated again! XD I hope you enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Alice in wonderland, or Walmart.

* * *

As soon as I had awoken, I had realized that this was not a dream. If it was, I would be in the Pride Lands right about now, and Bree and Dia would be here, but they weren't.

I walked over to Namine, trying to hold back all the questions and a squeal that well, let face it, none of us would be able to hold back.

"Hello, Anya." she murmured. "I'm sorry." she said, turning away from me.

"For what?"

"Your friends, Bree and Dia. The.............Organization made me erase their memories. They sent them back." she replied, her head still turned away.

I smiled. "Its alright." In truth this meant that the Organization didn't take their hearts. They were safe. We were safe too............At least until the Organization did what ever they planned to with us.

I looked around. Kasey and Hanna were both in a bunk bed, fast asleep. Namine had walked off to draw, a small smile settling contently on her face.

I looked at the nearby clock, only to realize that it wasn't any good. This was the World that Never Was. They didn't have day or night, technically at least. In fact, why even have an clock? If it was always night it had no use.

For a while I rummaged through my suitcase trying to find something to relieve my absolute boredom.

'You know, its sad.' I thought, looking through suitcase once more.'Here I am, in the middle of one of my favorite worlds in my most favorite game EVER and I'm boreder than I was in my room, complaining because of how bored I was.' at this point I came across something in my suitcase that made me smile. You know, the huge Cheshire Cat grin smile that lets you know when someone's up to something that they will most likely be hated for for a long time. 'Oh, this was gonna be good. This was gonna be real good!' *insert evil laughter* "Mwahahahaha!"

Namine turned her head away from her drawing, and towards me. A curious look was spread across her face. My two remaining friends did the same.

"Whats with you?" Kasey asked.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, innocently humming to make it look like I was still completely bored.

"I think that shes planning to make up another story about one of us being kidnapped by evil crazy rabbits from mars, the second we leave the room."

"Oh Hanna, you know that only happens if you take a while." I said, grinning innocently.

"Mmhhmm." Hanna murmured, turning her eye back to her book.

As soon as they turned their heads, I tapped Kasey's shoulder, and picked up a can of pink hair dye, the kind people use for Halloween. Unfortunately, I only had one. And my hair, being as brown, thick, and long as it was would need at least two to be believable, but we'd have to work with what was on hand.

Kasey and I went into the nearby sitting room, that was in front of the room we shared with Namine, and set to work.

"Why exactly do you want to dye your hair pink? I thought you hated it!" as she started to shake the can.

"I do hate Pink. But I also am bored to death. Aren't you?"

"Well, Our live are scary boring! But why do want me to paint your hair?"

"Because I've got a hilarious thing planned! And I need help doing it!" Kasey started to spray my hair with the dye. Granted, she probably wasn't the best at Halloween temporary hair dye, but she'd be the most willing to help me with a prank or trick.

Eventually, when the top of my hair was done, to where it just shone a greasy, stinky pink, and thick layers of brown underneath, we had run out of dye, and Hanna came to see what all the commotion was about.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh! Anya's planning on making fun of that over dramatic guy with pink hair!"

"Hmmmm. AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA?" Hanna yelled.

"Well, I figured we would die of boredom one way or another. But this way, we'll die in style!" I said, with a smile, as I went in the room to get my rose wand and cape. I actually, ironically enough went as Marluxia as a witch sometime before for Halloween, so surprisingly, I still had everything but the witch's hat.

Hanna and Kasey followed me into the room.

"Oh! Thats a lovely thought Anya! We're going to die with style!" she said sarcastically.

I put on the black cape, then grabbed my wand, which was actually large pink and orange flower that we got at the cloth and crafts section in Walmart, so it was realistic, but fake. I then proceeded to skip out of the room. Going "Lalalala!" all the way.

Namine, who was once again drawn from her sketching, looked up, and followed me, Haru, Kasey, and Hanna out of the room. This was gonna be hilarious! If............I don't die first.

* * *

Please Review! I might be able to update again this week! See ya later! XD


	5. Its Marly Time! XD

Hey! I'm baaaackkk! XD Sorry I took so long! I meant to have this chapter out a while back, and its gone through several revisions, because I just didn't like it, every time I reread it, I'm still not too pleased with the end result, but thats okay, as long as you guys like it!

At this Moment, I will let Cousin Itt do the disclaimer! (I've been watching The Addams Family a lot, recently, if you can tell. Which I do not own)

Cousin Itt: GAgagaagasr9egjaeyuatjegewtjzooooooooopa;tgsjtagzgujtabh5coooooggaewagreteh!

Nicely Done, Cousin Itt! But! Just a reminder! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Addams Family, the Terminatior, or American Idol.

* * *

I walked into what I suspected was the commons room.

Several Organization members were scattered about,Axel, Roxas, and Xion who were fighting over the remote. Zexion, sitting in a corner, reading a thick book, and Demyx, who was playing a few cords on his Sitar.

I picked up a vase full of pink roses, and handed it to Kasey, telling her to throw the petals over me when I announced myself.

"Marluxia the fabulous has arrived! Feel free to bow down at my greatness!" the members stopped in their tracks, Axel, who was holding the remote above Xion and Roxas's heads, (and with that height difference, they'd have to float up there to reach it) raised an eyebrow, and let the controller slip through his hand. Roxas and Xion both paused, and Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but ended up clamping it shut. Even Zexion spared a glance from what looked like War and Peace.

A few awkward moments past before I broke the silence. "Doesn't my hair look fabulous today?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, quite ladylike, if I do say so, myself.

Everything in the room was white, the TV, the vase, the couch, the walls and flooring, even Zexy's book! Come to think of it...the only item that wasn't pure white was our clothes and Demyx's Sitar!

"Soooo...I need to ask Xion a question! I would ask Larxene...but she has terrible fashion sense! But don't tell her that, dearies! It would break her poor little sadistic heart! Not that she ever had one......Anyways! I can't decide between the hot pink or the Cotton candy pink skirt at this cute little boutique in Traverse Town! Because while hot pink complements my hair, cotton candy pink makes me look sooooo pretty!"

Xion smiled and seemed to decide to play along, just for the sake of mocking Marly.

"Oh...I don't know Marly! I never really liked pink at all, anyways!"

"Gasp!" I said, with an overly dramatic gasp, taking a step back. "How could you not like pink! For shame! Shun!" I said, all too dramatically. (My Drama teacher would be _so _proud!)

"Namine! What about you? Cotton Candy or Hot Pink? Oh! But There's also Strawberry! And baby pink! And Bubble Gum!"

"Honestly? I-I don't usually wear anything but White..."

"Well! Your no help, are you! Hmmmmmmmm..." I stood there, tapping my foot in only a way a Marly mocker would. "Ahhh! I'll ask Larxene!" I took a step towards the door, then turned, shaking my head.

"No, Larxy-kun has terrible taste!" I got back into my faux thinking pose.

"Ahah!" I pointed my finger into the air.

"I'll just get fusha!"

"What store is this?"

"Perfectly Pink!"

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Axel asked.

I shrugged. "You must be weird."

He rolled his eyes. " Oh yeah, _I'm_ the weird one."

I grabbed the remote from off the floor, and started to skim through the channels.

"Do we get American Idol?" I asked.

"What's American Idol? Marly? Are you eating the mushrooms you found in Wonderland again? I told you they were funny!" Roxas told me.

I smiled, patting my stomach. "Ahhh...But they tasted good!"

I returned to skimming through the channels, while Kasey, Hanna, and Namine walked in, Haru following from close behind. They all sat down on one of the many Pristine White sofas, not really knowing what to make of the situation.

Haru promptly stretched, purring and digging her claws deep into the expensive looking leather couches.

I smiled, big 'n' wide. Haru, of all cats was the one most likely to do this. She practically lived to dig her claws deep into something and purr like her life depends on it. It didn't even really matter what exactly she was digging her claws into, it could be an arm, concrete, or an expensive white leather sofa with matching and equally expensive matching pillows.

I sighed. "Siiiiiiiighhhh!" I said, over dramatically. I then looked over at Hanna, whose Hermoine hair was as poofy and brown as ever.

I smiled again, remembering the time we tried to straighten it. The smile was one of those Cheshire Cat grins that lets everyone know that an idea just popped into my head......one that would most likely have me sent off to the crazy house for good.......but it would be funny...

"Marly the Fabulous is doing makeovers!" I tapped Axel's shoulder. "Your first!"

"And what if I don't want to be first?" he asked, arching a fiery eyebrow.

"Your first." I shrugged.

"Look princess, I don't _do _makeovers. Got it Memorized?"

I went to a conveniently placed white cabinet and rummaged through it, finally pulling out some make up, scissors, face paint, and hair-dye. It was all labeled:

Larxene's Back-up Torture Equipment.

YOU TOUCH! YOU DIE!

I gingerly held a bottle with the sign on it. Oh well...If I was going to die, it least it would be an unusual death...

I won't go into detail about how the next couple minutes went, because it would be like describing trying to shave Cousin Itt.

But to sum it up I avoided doing any thing to his hair (I would probably die trying...And who would want to ruin awesome hair like his?) But I did smear a little bit of every thing on his face. A bit of red gooey stuff, some orange there, a bit of yellow here, a whole lot of off white gunk.

Surprisingly, though he protested greatly, he didn't kill me, which is always good.

"There! Your Extreme Marlyfied Makeover that now allows you to bask in the shadow of my beauty is now complete!" I stepped back. Now, don't get me wrong, I hate wearing make-up as much as I hate pink, but I couldn't just pass an opportunity like this. (I just don't like make-up cause have a bunch of stuff on my face feels funny...)

I looked up at Axel's face. It was pure genius! I had put a white base, gave him some blue from his eye brow all the way to his eyelid, and put some globs of the red stuff on his cheeks.

I held my fingers in a picture frame.

"Ahhhhh! Tis Perfect!" I held out a mirror to Axel, and he looked at his face.

Roxas, Xion, and Zexion all burst out into laughter. The later of which, you'd hardly expect to do.

Namine started to giggle along with my friends, and Demyx stared blankly.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"N-nothing! Axel just is off to join the circus." Roxas exclaimed, through fits of laughter.

"Gasp! How dare you! I'll have you know! I modeled this work after my own beautiful face! It's near perfect! It would be perfect, if it were my own! Which reminds me! I need to reapply my face, darling! So I'll be in the powder room!" I said, hearing foot steps that sounded quite alike to someone who would be all to willing to kill me. I ran into what I suspected to be a broom closet.

I was right.

Not only were there brooms, mops, and dust pans, but there was also paint. Not the pale white stuff you'd expect them to have, either.

No, this stuff was Cherry Red.

I smiled, another Cheshire Cat. That seems to be happening a lot lately, hasn't it?

I grabbed the paint, and carefully opened it with a conveniently placed screw driver.

I then carefully, carefully, ever so carefully, opened the door and splattered the paint every where!

It landed on the sofas, the tables, the TV, but they all somehow managed to stay pristine, shiny white.

In fact, the only thing that was red was a certain pink haired friend of ours. (That and Axel's hair, but thats not because of paint.)

I curtsied, and said to Marly: "Hello, clone that Vexen made! What do you think of my new hair? It's a softer shade of pink! So people can tell us apart! I've told Vexen to destroy you, but he just seems to want to destroy me instead! Why! Just yesterday I walked in there, and he sent one of Larxene's Clone's after me! Dear Larxene is probably too terribly excited to have a clone, so I didn't tell her, or her head would explode. Right useful little things they are though, I might take one off his hands someday..."

Marluxia raised a fusha eyebrow, and a plant grew beside him. What I suspected to be a large, Venus Human Trap.

"Princess, I cannot harm you while Xemnas stands, but once he disappears, I will personally make sure you wish you weren't even a thought. Now. Go to your room, wash your hair out, and never do anything like this, ever again."

I started to say something, but Kasey clamped a hand over my mouth, and, with the assistance of Hanna, proceeded to pull me out of the room. Namine following close behind, and Haru reluctantly hopping from the couch to follow.

Just when we were almost out of the door, I pried Kasey's hand off, then yelled, In my deepest voice (As close as I can get to sounding like The Terminator, Which is weird, cause I've never seen that movie, but I know the line...): "I'll be back!" before she clamped it back on.

Once we got back to the room, I spent a good twenty minutes trying to get this gunk out of my hair.

Luckily, in the end it came out, but before it looked like I was gonna be stuck with bubble gum hair forever.

When I came out of the bathroom, I thought: 'What did they want from us? If it was hearts, then why hadn't they already taken them?'

'What if they were Planning? Plotting! Scheming!'

I began to panic. I'll admit, I'm very good at panicing, it's a very useful skill.

I walked over to Namine, Kasey, and Hanna.

"Premission to Panic?" I asked Kasey, calmly.

"Premission Granted." she said with a shrug.

I began to over dramatically shiver, Chatter my teeth, and scream. "The World! Its Ending!"

"Anya! Stop panicking! It's not gonna do any good!" Hanna yelled.

"Yes it is! I'm a professional! I have a panicking liscense!"

"May I see it?"

"...........I left it in my other pants......?"

"Oh sure you did!" Hanna said sarcastically.

All of the sudden, we heard someone burst into giggles.

We glanced around to see Namine giggling quietly.

"You are the odd one, aren't you?" she asked.

"Oh! I wouldn't say odd, really! More......not normal..."

"Oh...Really?" A deep voice asked.

I turned around to see a shadowy figure in the doorway.

* * *

CliffHanger! XD It's a terrible one, isn't it? I never was very good with Cliffhangers... Anyways! Did you like it! Please! Review!

See ya later! XD


	6. Vexen and the Library

Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to put this up! But the good news is, this is 6 pages! Yes! Six pages! The longest chapter I have ever done! EVER! So enjoy! Oh! And thanks for the Reviews!

Disclaimer: I will not own Kingdom Hearts until Square Enix gives it to me.

* * *

The shadow stepped out of the door way and into the light. The creature was...the terrible! the creepy! VEXEN!

"How do, Dr. Frankenstein! I see that your out in the light! How rare." I said, over my hyper burst. (which happens often)

"Quiet yourself, girl." her ordered. "Now, you will come with me."

I let out a faux gasp then pulled out a large stack of papers. "Kasey, Hanna, I believe we're about to get kidnapped again, which is like, what, the 4th time this week?"

"Anya, that time when you followed your cat around two days ago doesn't count." Hanna said

"Okay, Three times then. When you got kidnapped by the rabbit who framed the other rabbit, who framed the dog, who framed the cat, who framed Dia, who's accomplice was a Clown."

"That doesn't count either."

"Fine! Make our lives boring!" I started to hand out the packets. There were four each. Considering there were four people in the room, excluding Namine, who was asleep in a bunk, that worked out pretty well.

"Alright! This is our escape plan! I want you to learn it, live it, love it, and if partially necessary, die for it."

"Die For it?" Hanna asked, shocked.

"Hanna, You've known me how long? And Your surprised?" I said, then went on to explain the plan."Now if we are tied up and gagged, we one of us will use a metal hair clip or some other sharp object to break free. Then They'll run to-" I started, but was stopped short when Vexen raised his hand, slowly and unsure.

"Yes?"

"Why do I have your escape plan?" he asked.

"Oh poo! Acidic Poo!" I said, taking back the the packets. "Plan B then!" I handed out a single sheet of paper to both Hanna and Kasey.

"What's the Plan B?" Hanna asked after she raised an eyebrow at the paper. Which...was understandable, considering the page was blank.

"I don't know...Scream Help til' our heads pop off, wait for Dudley Do-right to come and save us before we get killed by Snidely over there, the choices are endless." I shrugged as we followed Vexen to what I was guessing was his lab...or the basement...Come to think of it, I have no idea which castle we're in...

It turned out to be neither. We ended up being brought into a library.

Think the largest library that you've ever seen, then make it ten times that size. You could get lost in that. Seriously dude. What do you think happened to the last three XVs? (15s)

"Do you really need all these books?" I asked, weaving my way through stacks and stacks of the dust covered objects. This Place may be massive, but it's also disorganized.

"I do not have to answer, or reply to that question, therefore, I will not."

"Wow! Your so nice!" Kasey murmured sarcastically.

We finally stopped weaving through books and shelves to find ourselves in front of a white couch, surrounded by a bunch of stuff that seems like it should be in a museum. Oh yeah? Did I forget to mention Every Thing was white? Even half the books! It seems like they're turning a color scheme into some creepy obsession.

"Hello, Vexen." Zexion said, not even looking up from another dusty novel. He sat on a couch. (and yes, it was white too)

Vexen sat on the couch, as far away from Zexion's seat as possible, and then began to concentrate to the point of creepiness (even though he's already creepy enough, no?) on a small tube of green liquid.

After a moment or two, Zexion spoke."I Don't even get a Hello?"

"..." Vexen said, or rather didn't say.

"Well! Dr. Jekyll seems focused! Do mind if we look at and if necessary break, these beautiful artifacts?"

"Yes." Zexion replied sharply.

"Really? Well...Thats too bad! We already broke three vases, and a Surf Board!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "How could you destroy 4 items? You've only just gotten here."

"Well!" Kasey said, rolling her eyes and holding her hand out in a faux insulted gesture.

"Do you even remember breaking them?"

"No, not really. But I figure that we somehow triggered a trap of some kind, and that broke them!" Hanna said lightheartedly.

Our favorite schemer sighed then let out a screech that was overly surprising, coming from his calm mouth.

Thats when I realized that the scream _didn't_ come from his mouth. He didn't have the look of someone who just randomly let out a blood curdling Banshee Scream. He just had his mouth open when the scream started.

"What in the world was that!" Hanna said, shocked.

"It sounded like Demyx was thrown into Larxene's Anger room, again." Zexion commented.

"What?" Kasey asked.

"Due to the strict rules set out by Xemnas, I am not permitted to tell you, nor anyone else, about Larxene's Anger/Torture room. Although I am permitted to tell you that the fire torture corner is very useful, and I borrowed it for a week to torture an annoying acquaintance of mine, who last week wetted half of the Marine Heartless section." he stated.

"What your permitted to say is extremely specific." I said.

"Well, are we going to save him?" Hanna asked.

"Eh. In a few hours." Kasey shrugged."Soooo...Can we read the half of the Marine Heartless section that wasn't wetted by your tortured acquaintance?"

"Feel free to, as long as you don't wet the other half." he told her, picking up a strange little device and giving it to her.

"On here is the map of the library. I expect you to be able to find the Marine Heartless section fast enough, say three weeks to dig your way through the books to the right section and a couple to return."

"Three weeks? No thank you."

"Fine with me. Either way, you will not escape the castle ever. So you might as well pick up a few books."

"I think I'd rather stay here and bug Vexen until he moves then reread Heartless for Dummies." I told him, taking a seat next to Vexen, then poking him in the side.

"Whats that Vexen? Why is it green? Is it toxic? Are you gonna poison Xigbar? Huh? Are ya? Are ya gonna? Huh? Huh? Huh?" that was when he just straight and fell onto the cushion next to him. (its a big couch, like, six seats. He's on fifth and I'm on the fourth) I just shrugged and got up.

"I think Vexen's sleepy." I commented to Hanna.

"Really? Odd way to fall asleep!" Hanna glanced at him.

"Yes, quite!" I agreed.

"Uhh...Guys...I think he's dead." Kasey pointed out.

"Alright! Just to make this clear, I did not kill him!"

"Oh really? I thought you did kill him, since you were sitting right next to us the whole time!" Kasey said sarcastically.

"We must...HIDE THE BODY! Then we shall...ACT NORMAL!" I declared.

"You watch way to many Who dun' it? Movies, Anya." Kasey said, patting me on the back.

"Hey! I've only watched like three! Wait...Does the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew mysteries show count?"

"Yes!"

"Then ten!"

"So guys...Where do we hide the body?" Hanna asked.

"Inside a staircase?" I suggested.

"Oh yes Anya...We'll hide the body of a murder victim inside a staircase. Exactly how do you suppose we'll do that?"

"I...dunno...But in that Poe story that dude cut up the body into teeny little bits, then put under the floorboards."

"Problem. Actually, two problems. 1. I don't like the idea of cutting up body with a pocket knife-" Hanna started.

"Oh no! Don't worry! We won't cut it up!"

"Why?" Kasey asked.

"Well, do _you_ have a pocket knife?"

"Point taken!"

"Exactly! And the other problem with my oh so ingenious plan, that I didn't create at all?"

"No floorboards. Only tile."

"Ahh..." I stared accusingly at a book on the table. "How dare you give me a bad idea!"

"Anya. Its a book." Kasey pointed out.

"Yeah. So?"

"Never mind...Anyways, that idea didn't work out that well for the guy in the book either."

"Hmmm...we could blame it on Xaldin!"

Zexion, whom was sitting there till now, finally broke his ignoring streak. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow that, for Superior would be very disappointed if you were no longer of use to him."

"Well, do you have any ideas? After all, you _are_ an accomplice!"

"Yes well, when you put it that way, I suppose you could blame Xaldin, as long as you make sure it looks like I had nothing to do with it." he said thoughtfully. "What if you-" he started, but he cut himself off, when Axel, Roxas, and Xion walked in.

"Hey!Why's Vexen laying on his side?" a certain black hair nobody asked.

"Wha? Oh. Him? He's dead. Somehow, we killed him!" I said cheerfully.

"What? Oh man! You beat me to it! I had this whole elaborate plan too!" Axel exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dead is dead!" Hanna assured.

"Yup! Deader than Skellington! Though I don't believe he was alive in the first place." Kasey announced.

Just then we all heard a groan, coming from the suspiciously undead sounding dead body of Vexen.

Xion bravely scurried over and timidly poked the side of the corpse. Suddenly, the eyes of the Chilly Academic opened, and she drew her pale hand back with a gasp.

"Ahh! One of Vexen's experiment's made him die and return as a zombie! Everybody! Run! Before he gets hungry!" I screamed. Promptly, everyone scattered into different sections of the huge library.

Kasey, Hanna, Xion, and I ran into the Fantasy section. While I think that I saw Zexion, Axel, and Roxas, run over to the Marine Heartless section.

After a few minutes of hiding out, one of us brought up the courage to speak.

"D-do you think we would've been better off hiding in the Mad Science section? T-the books are thicker..." Xion stuttered.

"I-I don't think so...Vexens seem naturally drawn to anything that involves bubbling chemicals and dead things..." I whispered.

"And heavy cloning machinery." Hanna added.

"Yes. Vexens love cloning things." I agreed.

"Uhh...Guys...?" Kasey murmured.

"Yeah?"

"What if that was a clone?" she asked.

"Then we'll have two mad scientists Muahahahahahaing In front of bubbling liquid." I replied. Just then, I'm pretty sure we all felt it had gotten a whole lot darker.

I looked over to the shelf behind us, and saw the person...? That overshadowing us. " AHHHH! ITS A GAI-" I started to scream, but was cut of by three hands clamping down on my mouth.

After I had pried the hands off my mouth, I announced: "What? He covered up the sun! How could I not be freaked out?"

"..." Lexaeus said...or rather didn't say, then, before leaving, silently pointed to the opening that we came through. When he did leave, it wasn't to dark anymore...

I looked over to see Zombie Vexen standing in the only exit.

"And Que the Screaming bloody murder!" I announced.

"BRAI-Ehm! I mean, I am not a zombie or creature of any sort." he announced.

"Gasp! Are you sure? I mean positive? After all, you _could _be his Zombie Clone!" I exclaimed.

"I assure you that I am not a clone." he said, just as a second Vexen walked up next to him.

"I knew you were lying!" Xion exclaimed.

"This, is my clone." he explained.

Completely creeped out now, we left, but right before we went out the door, Xion asked: "But...Then why were you dead?"

"I was testing a Death potion, and because I am prohibited to test on other members, I decided to test it on them. Alas, I got far too caught up with the beauty of my creation, so I fell asleep." he explained.

When we got back to our room, Namine, who was drawing a Paopu tree looked up curiously at us.

"What happened when I was asleep?" she asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Hanna answered.

* * *

I'm hoping to updates soon! Oh! and please review! Bye Guys!


End file.
